Becoming One
by Collared Creature
Summary: Two friends deepen their bond in an unconventional way


The dark brown-haired kit smiled warmly, tears prickling at the edges of her pale green eyes as she rubbed her round, swollen belly.

"T-Thank you, Rosekit." The euphoric kit whispered shakily, pressing a soft, grateful kiss to her belly. The kit inside her kicked as a happy giggle escaped Blossomkit's month. She couldn't believe Rosekit was actually _inside _of her. She couldn't even _begin _to think of a way to thank her friend for the emotional, incredible gift. Tears escaped through closed eyes as Blossomkit recalled how much blind trust had when into this, it was terrifying yet beautiful.

In her womb, warm and safe, the kit kicked, as if concerned.

"I'm ok, baby," She reassured her unborn kit softly, "just really happy." The dark brown-haired girl moved to bed and laid back against her pillow.

"Ohhh, Rosekit." Blossomkit moaned, enjoying the warm, fluttering sensation of Rosekit squirming and kicking inside her.

"O-Ohh, b-baby!" She exclaimed as the raven-haired girl delivered a particularly pleasurable kick that send white, hot sparks up her spine.

"O-Ohhh, fuck, baby." A pale, shaking hand circled Blossomkit's aching, throbbing pussy before driving two fingers in, rubbing slowly. Speeding up, she removed her fingers replacing them with a long, thick, curved dildo.

She moaned loudly, arching in pleasure as the hard, thick toy filled as her, sometimes grinding down on it.

"OHHH...F-FUCK!" She exclaimed, cumming hard, muscles contracting the toy, trying to pull it upward. After a short while, she pulled the toy out.

"Ah, t-thank you Rosekit. I-I feel so much closer to you now." The girl said shakily as she shifted onto her knees.

"AHH…!" She gasped in pain, hand clutching her stomach as she felt the hard pressure of the kit's head ascend rapidly into her pelvis.

"Ohhh, f-fu, you're already to come out, aren't you!?" Blossomkit shut her pale green eyes shut against the pain as she pushed hard.

"O-OHHH F-FU…" She screamed, trembling, as a particularly hard contraction had her gripping the bed post.

"C-C'mon, b-baby!" The sweating girl panted, pushing hard and holding herself open as she whimpered, the kit taking her time.

"A-AHHH P-PLEASE!" The exhausted girl begged as Rosekit crowned, screaming as the shoulders quickly followed, spreading her wide.

* * *

Blossomkit cradled the black-haired girl as she cleaned her carefully, reflecting on how this emotional, blindly trusting moment began.

"_So," The raven-haired began in an awed, hushed tone, afraid to speak any louder for fear of shattering this sacred, emotional moment, "h-how would you like to do this?" She reverently kissed Blossomkit's pale, slick, trembling thighs._

"_I-I don't know," The dark brown-haired girl replied in the same hushed tone, a blush on her pale cheeks as pale green eyes met dark blue, "h-however you f-feel comfortable with, I guess." Unshed tears filled her eyes as she tried to process this seemingly impossible moment was _actually_ happening and that it wasn't some bittersweet, frustratingly unobtainable dream she'd wake up from._

"_Uh-uh," The dark brown-haired girl shook her head, planting a soft, light kiss on the black and white-furred girl's skin, "you first, that's what we agreed." She inhaled deeply, shivering at sharp, cold, stinging, bitterness of an approaching snowstorm assaulted her nose and lungs, wild and unpredictable._

_Blossomkit's white and tortoiseshell tail swayed in excitement as a satisfied purr rumbled in her chest. The sharp, refreshing, pleasant, thrilling scent of an impending rainstorm seeming to crackling and intensify in air around the two. She moved between Rosekit's legs; the raven-haired girl trembled in anticipation._

"_P-please, just do it." She begged in a trembling voice, the white and tortoiseshell-furred girl smirked, teasingly rubbing her head against Rosekit's slick, eager entrance before pushing in._

_The dark blue-eyed girl screwed her eyes shut as her muscles burned in pleasurable pain as the kit crawled inside her, both purring as Blossomkit curled comfortably in her womb._

* * *

"I love you." Blossomkit confessed tearfully, bringing her forehead to Rosekit's and placing a soft, gentle, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too." The raven-haired girl replied, her black, white-tipped ears growing hot with a surge of emotion while her tail trailed down her new lovers back. The rest of the night was spend exploring each other, as well as various fetishes.


End file.
